


Wanna Have Some Fun, Baby?

by DropsOfStars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amputation, Angst and Feels, Angsty Dean, Blood Drinking, Chapter 6 has a bit more gore than usual, Decapitation, Developing Friendships, F/F, F/M, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Im apologize in advance for the crappy writing, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Violence, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Mild Gore, My First Work in This Fandom, Original Character Death(s), Other, POV Multiple, Possible Character Death, Post-Mark of Cain, Some Humor, Some Plot, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Wow, possible slurs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:25:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfStars/pseuds/DropsOfStars
Summary: You’re introduced to the world of hunting when you come across a body. Along the way, you fall for your fellow hunter. But does he fall back?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT UPDATE: Hiatus for now, but not forever! I promise! The wait will be worth it because a special blue eyed character is introduced!!!





	1. Unexpected Road Stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Character x Reader fic, so it might be a little weird or repetitive until I get more comfortable with this style of writing. I apologize if it is, and encourage you to comment your tips and suggestions on how to improve it!  
> This is also my first ever Supernatural fanfic, and I'm really excited another where this story could possibly go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a strange, unconscious man while driving down an abandoned road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever reader inserted fic AND Supernatural fic!
> 
> So nervous!
> 
> Hope you like it!

"What the hell?!?", you yelled, slamming on your breaks. Your car screeched to a stop about 6 feet from the center of the crossroads.   
  
There was a man lying still in the middle of the road.   
  
You huffed, aggravated by the man, and forced all your weight on your horn.   
  
"GET OUT OF THE STREET, JACKASS!", you shouted, still pushing down on your horn.   
  
When the man didn't move, you layed off of your horn, a wave of confusion and anxiety sweeping over you.   
  
_ Why isn't he moving? _ __  
__  
_ Is he dead? _ __  
__  
_ Oh god. I hope he's not dead. _   
  
Your heart felt like it was beating out of your chest as you put your car in park and began slowly, but surely, walking towards the strange man in the middle of the road.   
  
The man was tan with sandy blonde hair, and freckles scattered across his cheeks like constellations. His eyes were closed, one of them swollen and purple. His lip was busted, and he blood stains all over his shirt and hands.   
  
Your fingers found his neck as you checked for a pulse. A sigh of relief escaped your lungs when you found his weak, but existing, pulse.   
  
_ How the hell am I supposed  to help this man? He's lying unconscious in the center of an abandoned back-road in the middle of nowhere. The nearest hospital is at least 2 and a half hours away, and his pulse is fading. _ __  
__  
_ How am I supposed to pick him up, bring and put him in my car, and then get him to the hospital before he dies? _ __  
__  
__ How-   
  
Your thoughts were interrupted as the deep rumble of a car engine carried through the air.   
  
Confused and startled, you began to drag the man to your car. By the time you actually got there, your arms were tingly and fatigued.   
  
"Shit," you whispered under your breath. This couldn't happen. You started to shake and hit your arms in an effort to wake them up, but your method clearly wasn't working, and the engine noise grew louder and louder with every passing second.   
  
With a groan, you shifted your car out of park and started to drive away from the noise. You didn't get far before a groan rose from your back seat, and shuffling was heard. Then all movement ceased, and Your car grew silent except for the low growl of it's engine.   
  
Deciding to ignore it the man so you could get him to the hospital faster, you continued to drive down the long abandoned road, riddled with cracks and weeds.   
  
Suddenly, a hand came down onto your shoulder, and you screamed, swerving to the side of the road, landing in a ditch. You whipped out your gun and turned it at the man.   
  
"Whoa there, pal. I just want to know where I am. No need to freak. Just got a simple question." His hands were raised in a manner that implied that he means no harm, so you lowered your gun.   
  
"Well so do I", you said, annoyance clearly detectable in your voice.   
  
"Okay, clearly you're annoyed, so why don't you just tell me how the hell I got in your car, and then I can leave you in peace."   
  
"Um, no. That's not how this is going to go", you scoffed.   
  
"Well then," he said with a smirk, "tell me how it's going to."   
  
"Hmm well first, why the fuck were you unconscious and on the brink of death in the middle of the road?", you said, crossing your arms and waiting for a response. When one didn't come, you let out an aggravated sigh.   
  
"I'm waiting!"   
  
"Alright! Alright. Settle down," the man said, gesturing for you to calm down. "It's not easy to explain, okay?"   
  
"Well, find a way to explain, and tell me."   
  
The man sighed and ran a hand over his mouth. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath. Then he opened his mouth and said-   
  
"My name is Dean Winchester, and I hunt monsters."


	2. "The Talk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean talks to you about monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up!!! Hope you all like it even though it's super short!!!

"You do what now?!?"   
  
He sighed, cleared his throat, and said it again.   
  
"I hunt monsters."   
  
"Monsters?!", you repeated, still not believing his words.   
  
"Yes. Monsters. I've been hunting monsters since I was little. All started when my mom was killed by a demon. Yellow eyes. Used my brother. Put demon blood in him so he could use him to open the gates to hell. I killed the dirty bastard. Shot him right in his heart. Didn't bring back my mom though. Revenge isn't as sweet as it's made out to be."   
  
You couldn't take it anymore. You started clapping and giggling.   
  
"What the hell are you giggling about?!" he barked.   
  
You stopped clapping to wipe a single year from your eye, and slowly began to stop giggling. Once you had calmed back down, you told him why you were laughing.   
  
"Man, you'd be an amazing fiction or fantasy author. That story was just-", you started clapping and giggling again, causing Dean's face to grow red with anger.   
  
"You listen here, bitch!", he said as he jabbed his finger at you, "I'm not making this up! It's all real! Ghosts, Demons, Angels, Witches, Dragons. Everything! All. Real."   
  
You shrugged back against the seat, trying to absorb and process all this new information.   
  
_ Ghosts? _ __  
__  
_ Demons? _ __  
__  
_ Angels? _ __  
__  
_ But what about God? _ __  
__  
__ Is God not real then?   
  
You decided to ask him.   
  
"What about God?"   
  
Dean groaned. Clearly this wasn't his favorite subject.   
  
"That douchebag? I'd be surprised if he even shows up for all this."   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"It means God left us. He's not in heaven. None of his little angel kids can find him. He doesn't even go to their birthday parties. Nada. Zilch. No God."   
  
"Is he dead then?"   
  
Dean scoffed, finding a kind of hilarity in your question that only he understood.   
  
"What is it, Dean?"   
  
"Who cares if he's dead or not, Y/N! He left us! He left all the people that needed him the most! So, honestly, who gives a rat's ass about God!?!"   
  
He got out of your car, slamming the door shut, and ending the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter a new character is going to be added!
> 
> Is it Sam?
> 
> Or Bobby?
> 
> Or even Charlie or Kevin?
> 
> Guess you'll have to wait and find out next time!!!


	3. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You think about your feelings for Dean as he burns off steam in the woods. It begins to get dark, and your worry for dean's safety increases as a deep purr is heard yet again. This time, closer and louder than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire life. And boy do my thumbs and eyes hurt from writing this out at 3am. Totally worth it, though.
> 
> New character introduced!!!
> 
> Hint: Dean is always hugging him
> 
> Enjoy! <3

It had been 10 minutes since Dean stormed out of your car, and he still wasn't back. You started to get worried. Even though you'd just met mere hours ago, you couldn't help but worry about his safety. It was just something about him. The way he made you feel when he'd tilt his chin down and look up at you with a furrowed brow and those gorgeous eyes was like nothing you'd ever felt before.

_Wait a minute._

_No._

_Nonono. I am NOT falling for Dean._

_That's absolutely ridiculous!_

_I can't be.._

No matter how much you told yourself that you weren't head-over-heels for him, you couldn't help but realize how you felt looking down at him when you found him, or when you were talking before and he smirked. Just thinking about the memories made your gut go crazy with butterflies and your cheeks flush.

While you were fantasizing about Dean, he'd been walking through the woods near the ditch you crashed in.

20 minutes had gone by before Dean convinced himself to go back to you in your car. You were, in fact, trying to help him.

On his way back, a tingle shot through his body as the deep purr of an engine filled the air.

"Son of a bitch!", he said, a slight tone of joy heard in his voice.

You were sitting in the exact same spot Dean had left you in when you heard that same purr as before. You panicked and dropped your gun. Thankfully, the safety was on. You mentally smacked yourself for not remembering to switch it back on after Dean introduced himself.

Dean still wasn't back, and the purring was growing into more of a growl. You realized that you might have to leave Dean behind if he didn't come back soon. And that was not something you wanted to do.

Just when you were about to give up on Dean and save your own ass, you heard rustling in the dark woods in front of your car. Your heart started racing as the memories of Dean telling you about what monsters reside in the dark filled your mind.

The rustling grew louder as the purring grew louder. It got to the point where you couldn't even hear your own breathing before Dean burst through the tree brush, almost giving you a heart attack in the process.

"What the hell, Dean!?!?!”, you said, as you pushed on your chest and took deep breaths to try and calm down your heart.

He didn't respond. Instead, he jogged right past you and your car, heading towards the noise.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?!?!”, you exclaimed, "We should be going away from the scary noise. Not towards it!!!”

Yet again, he ignored you and continued to go towards the noise.

You hit your head against your seat, all while repeating "Shit!” over and over. You knew you had to go after him. You wouldn't forgive yourself if you didn't and something happened to him.

"Fuck, Dean!”, you groaned.

You swung your car door open and ran after him, pistol in hand since you didn't really know what you were going to meet when you caught up with him.

What you saw when you did was not at all what you were expecting.

Dean was hugging a man and laughing.

_Who the fuck..?_

_What the fuck..?_

_Huh?!?!_

You couldn't figure out exactly what was going on in the scene in front of you.

Just when you were about to question it further, Dean noticed you watching and waved you over, a big, goofy smile plastered across his face. Reluctantly, you walked towards him and the new stranger.

Once you reached them, Dean opened the rear car door for you and gestured for you to get in.

"What about all my stuff in my car?"

"Is your car locked?", the man said. His voice was a bit deeper than you expected it to be just by looking at him.

"No, it's not. I was too busy being worried and running after this asshole," you explained, gesturing towards Dean.

"Don't worry," the man said, a small smile cracking his lips. "We'll stop by it before we head to the motel."

"What motel?"

Dean chuckled.

"What is it??”

“Just get in the car Y/N. We'll explain it all when we get there.", he said with a small smirk.

"Fine. But there better be some food at this motel cuz I'm starving.", you said as you reluctantly got into the car.

"Of course, malady", he said, bowing and closing the door behind you.

**~~Arriving at the motel~~**

"So your name is Sam Winchester? The Sam Winchester? Dean's brother?"

You had finished introductions with the new stranger. You hadn't realized this was the brother Dean was talking about.

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I am. Why? Dean been talking shit about me again?", he said with a goofy smile.

"No! It's just-", you stopped, not sure if you should continue. When the boys’ faces grew concerned, you finished. "He told me about what happened to your mom, and then the whole demon blood thing and killing the demon that used you. I guess I just thought you'd look a little less.. normal after all that."

When you finished talking, an awkward silence filled the motel room. The smile that was just on Sam's face faded, replaced with a sort of regretful expression. Dean began to fidget, and eventually he cleared his throat.

"Well! How about we have some of that delicious food we bought, huh?", he said, as he stood up off the chair he was previously straddling and walked over to the food.

You stood up off the bed and went over and joined Dean. Due to your request, you'd gotten burgers. Dean had happily agreed to that, and told Sam to go to the nearest burger place so he could "have some freaking food".

"I'm gonna go get some air," Sam said, letting out a deep breath and walking out the door.

"Fuck," you said, smacking yourself in the forehead.

"It's not your fault, Y/N," Dean reassured, placing a hand on your shoulder and squeezing slightly.

Just then, you looked up at him, and his eyes were glowing green from the light hitting them. A small gasp escaped your lips and your eyes widened slightly.

You realized you were staring, and your ears began to burn with embarrassment as you looked away.

_Did he notice?!?!_

_Oh god. I hope he didn't notice._

Dean let his hand slide of your should and land back by his side. Your shoulder immediately grew cold where his hand had lie, and you began to miss the warm touch of his hand.

"I uh," he cleared his throat. "I should probably go check on Sam. See if he's alright. You go ahead and go to sleep. Got a long day tomorrow."

As he was leaving, he looked back at you and gave you a smile. Then he shut the door.

You fell back on your bed for the night and stared up at the ceiling.

_I'm so screwed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: January 6th!!!


	4. A Case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean come back to the motel room, only to find you asleep.
> 
> Sam finds a case, and you and Dean argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat Sam and Dean POV.
> 
> A few teaspoons of sass.
> 
> A growing friendship with Sam.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> (I meant to post this on the 6th, sorry!)

When Sam and Dean got back to the motel room, you were fast asleep on your bed, on top of the covers and still dressed in your day clothes. Dean looked at Sam, and Sam nodded, agreeing with Dean.

They walked over to you. Dean picked you up bridal style and held you while Sam pulled back the covers. Dean laid you down on the bed and began to untie your shoes. He placed the shoes on the floor by your bed, and pulled the covers back up over you.

As Dean looked down at you, he noticed how your hair seemed to fall perfectly onto the pillow, and how your face looked calm and peaceful as you slept. He reached down to move some hair out of your eyes and then cupped your cheek. When you moved your head into his hand, he hesitated, and pulled his hand back to his side.

When he turned around, he saw Sam looking at him, giving him that whole "really?" look. Dean just swatted towards Sam as if to say "Fuck off", and turned to his own bed. As per usual, Dean didn't change into any pajamas before he got onto his bed. The boys never even brought pajamas with them on hunts.

Dean got onto his bed and lay on his back, interlaced his fingers, and laid them on his abdomen, closing his eyes. Sam, however, didn't sleep on a bed because the motel didn't have any rooms with three beds available. He didn't care. They were both used to sleeping practically anywhere after a lifetime on the road.

Instead of sleeping right away like you and Dean had, he chose to stay up on his laptop and look for a nearby case. He hadn't wanted to bring you into all this, but Dean explained that he already told you too much to just set you loose in the world again. He let out a sigh as he searched for a case, and it wasn't long before he found one. Instead of the usual reading into it, Sam decided to get at least a few hours or so of sleep; and with that, he put his laptop to sleep and went over to the couch to sleep.

**~~The Next Day~~**

You awoke to the sound of Sam and Dean’s voices. They were talking about something to do with a case.

You couldn't understand what was said after that, so you just decided to get up. As you were rolling out of bed, you yawned, announcing that you were awake. Sam and Dean looked over at you, Sam with his laptop in front of him, and Dean with a bowl of what appeared to be cereal.

"Good morning, princess," Dean said, a smirk on his face. You made a face at him and greeted Sam.

"Hey Sam. Watcha doing?"

"I was explaining to Dean that I had found a case, and we're thinking of ways to get the monster out of hiding," he explained, occasionally stealing a glance at his laptop.

"What do you think it is?", you asked, now fully awake and interested.

"Well, we think it's a Vamp, but it doesn't seem like the other Vamps we've hunted. It sort of goes against the lore."

He chuckled when he saw your confused expression, and began to explain.

"According to the lore, Vamps hunt in packs. This Vamp doesn't appear to hunt in a pack, so we've been trying to figure out the why behind it."

"So all Vamps live and hunt together?", you asked. Sam nodded, and explained further.

"They live in a nest that's normally excluded from the general population. We've been looking at a map, trying to find some place that's off of the town, but we're not having much luck."

"Here, let me take a look," you said, walking over to Sam and his laptop. "I know this town like the back of my hand."

Sam shifted the laptop so you could use it, and positioned his chair so he could see the screen as well. You bent over and looked at the map they had on the screen. Your eyes scanned the map as you thought aloud.

"Normally, people are either here by the park, by the restaurants, or the library. Suburbs are here," you said, pointing at a group of squares and rectangles on the right side of the map, "and apartments are here," you said as you pointed to a set of three buildings about a hundred yards west of the suburbs.

"Great! So, the victim lived with his wife and daughter over in the suburbs." Sam clicked to another tab with the article on the man's death. "And according to this, the Vic was found in an alleyway by the apartments, his body drained of blood, and his throat ripped out."

"Definite Vamp," Dean said, placing his bowl in the sink. "Only problem is, this kill was sloppy. Amateur. Not like the packs."

"Plus, they normally have a girl lure men back to their nest, and feed or turn him there," Sam added.

"Why not go ask the victim's wife a few questions? Maybe she can explain why he was in an alley so late at night."

"That's a great idea Y/N! I don't know why we didn't think of that," Dean said. You could see it on his face that he was mentally smacking himself in the head. He walked over to his bed, picked up his red flannel from the day before, and put it on, rolling the sleeves up to his elbows.

"Alright, Y/N," he said, still rolling the sleeves, "Sam and I are going to go talk to the wife. When we get back, we'll probably have found the Vamp, and cut it's head off."

You rolled your eyes at him, getting a smile from Sam.

"What?", Dean asked, a hint of annoyance and confusion evident in his tone.

"I just don't understand why you and Sam get to have all the fun while I sit here on my ass doing nothing. I've clearly helped you with your case, so why don't I get to come along?"

"It's too dangerous," he explained.

This earned a scoff from you.

"Don't think I can handle a little danger, Dean?"

You and Sam both looked at Dean, watching as Dean seemed to lose his authoritative stance.

"No, that's not what I meant at all," he said. "You just don't have the experience of hunting a Vamp. Hell, you've never even fought one. That could inevitably get you killed."

Sam looked to you, awaiting a response, and clearly enjoying the tennis match.

"Aw, are you worried about me, Deany-poo?”

Dean's face turned red, embarrassed. You looked to Sam and saw him hiding behind his computer screen, a grin on his face.

"No! I-," Dean practically yelled, his expression becoming a mixture of embarrassment and frustration.

You let out a laugh, interrupting Dean, and causing Sam to snicker.

"I'm coming with, and that's final," you stated, sitting down on your bed and putting your shoes on.

Dean shut his mouth, a look of defeat on his face, and walked into the bathroom.

You and Sam met eyes, both wearing a smile on your face. Sam gave you a thumbs up, and you laughed.

Even though you'd said all those things to Dean, causing him to storm off to the bathroom, you couldn't help but wonder if he was okay.

You sat in silence as Sam worked on his computer, and contemplated going and knocking on the bathroom door. You did need to get ready before you all left for the vic's house.

After you finished tying your shoes, you stood up and walked to the bathroom door. You hesitated.

_What if he doesn't want to talk?_

_What if he-_

"Y/N," you heard Sam say. You turned and looked at him, and he gestured for you to go ahead and knock. You shot him a questioning look, and he shook his head, mouthing the words "just knock". You nodded and turned back to the door, raising your arm to knock.

"Dean?", you said. "You alright in there?"

You heard the doorknob unlock, and then the door opened just enough to see Dean reaching a hand out to you. You took it, and he pulled you into the bathroom, shutting the door once you were inside.

Everything was dark except for the crack between the bottom of the bathroom door and the floor and the small, tinted bathroom window. It was sundown, and by the time your eyes adjusted, the window was casting an eerie orange glow over the contents of the cozy motel bathroom.

You were admiring the glow when you noticed a figure crouched in the corner of the bathroom.

_Dean._

You calmly walked over and sat down next to him, all while moving slowly as to not startle Dean.

"Dean?", you said, a hint of concern in your voice.

"What?", he replied, not even looking you in the eyes.

"Are you okay?"

He made the sound of a laugh, but not with his voice, and looked down at his hands.

"Dean?", you said, becoming more and more concerned as the seconds passed without an answer.

"I'm fine, Y/N," he said, standing up and walking towards the door. "You're probably exhausted, so why don't you take a shower while me and Sam go talk to the wife." He paused before opening it to look back at you and give you a half smile that said "thank you". Then he opened the door and left.

You got all the things you needed for a shower--Towel, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, face wash, clean clothes, etc.--and set them up. As you were reaching over to turn the shower on, you heard yells and then a loud crashing sound coming from outside the bathroom door.

Your heart began to race as you tried to figure out what to do.

_I could go out there and possibly get killed or just see that Dean or Sam fell and knocked something over._

_Or I could lock the door and have the potential intruder hear the click or just go hide in the darkest corner of the room without making a sound._

Out of the choices, hiding in the corner seemed like the safest bet, so you quietly sneaked over to the corner by the toilet and hid, holding your breath the entire time.

You were sitting on the ground with your arms hugging your knees to your chest when you heard the doorknob begin to turn.

Panic spread through you as the door creeked open, revealing a dark silhouette standing in the doorway. The silhouette stood in the doorway, and then you realized something.

_That's not Sam or Dean..._

You covered your mouth so you couldn't scream as the silhouette began to walk into the bathroom.

"I can hear your blood, dearie. Come out now and I promise not to hurt you."

You shivered as it's voice echoed in your ears. It was deep and husky, with a hint of hunger.

_I am most definitely NOT going with whoever this is. Fuck that._

"Oh?", the silhouette said, sending another shiver through your body. "Not going to do this the easy way, are you?" He chuckled. "Well, I didn't want to do this, but since you're not cooperating, I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way."

Before you could react, the silhouette stood above you, a smile on his face. The little light that came in through the bedroom shined off it's teeth.

_Fangs?_

Your eyes widened as you realized what this was standing before you.

_It's a Vamp..._

The creature then reached down towards you, and you tried to get it off you, but you stopped struggling when you felt a sharp pain on the right side of your neck. You opened your mouth to scream, but the Vamp shoved a rag in your mouth before you could call for the brothers.

The sharp pain in your neck subsided, and you felt something wet run down your neck.

_Did it just bite me!?_

You reached a hand up to touch your neck, but the Vamp grabbed your hands and tied them tightly with rope before you could even lift your arm. Then he tied a rope over the rag in your mouth to stop you from spitting it out; and then a rope around your ankles.

The Vamp chuckled at you, flashing its teeth once more before covering your eyes with a black bandana.

You felt it pick you up and swing you over its shoulder. You pictured the motel room as the Vamp began to walk.

_Out of the bathroom._

_Right towards the door, stepping over something on the floor._

_Past the tv, kitchen, and beds, heading towards the door._

You felt it's arm move to open the door, and then heard it shut behind you. You couldn't feel the warmth of the sunlight on your skin.

_Nighttime._

The Vamp walked a bit more and then stopped to open something. You felt yourself being lowered into a small space, and felt as the Vamp slammed a door shut. You recognized the sound and realized it had put you into a trunk. You felt the car shake as the engine started.

Then, you were off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: hopefully January 10th!!!


	5. Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in an unknown location and have a one-on-one conversation with the vamp, while Sam and Dean are frantically searching for clues on your whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this chapter is up so late! I had a very stressful and time consuming week last week because of school, so I didn't have much time to write the next chapter! I have a few tests this week, but I'll try to write when I have some free time!
> 
> Also this chapter switches back and forth from Sam and the reader's POV because I wanted to try to write from the boys' perspective while they search for you! Switches are indicated by these "~~~"!
> 
> Hope you like the chapter!

Sam woke to a splitting headache and burning pains in both his cheek and back. He winced as he stood up, a hand rising to his burning cheek. One touch told Sam that he'd been punched, and the broken table behind him told him he'd fallen into it.

The memories of what happened came rushing back to him. You going into the bathroom to check on Dean, Dean coming out and you not coming with him, Dean explaining they were going to go and ask the wife a few things while you stayed back and rested after an exhausting day, the door crashing open and the Vamp coming in, Dean yelling and running for his weapon, Dean being knocked out and falling into the dresser, and the Vamp punching him in the face, making him fall into the desk, knocking him out cold.

He rushed over to Dean who was lying unconscious by the now slightly broken dresser, a big bump on his forehead.

"Dean," he said, lightly shaking him at first. When Dean didn't respond, Sam started to worry and shook him harder.

"Dean!”, he shouted, panic spreading across his features.

When Dean groaned, Sam stopped shaking him and said his brother's name once more, with a tone of hope.

"What? What!”, Dean said, annoyed.

"Y/N is gone," Sam said.

"What? What do you mean 'gone'??"

Sam gestured towards the bathroom, at the broken table, at the broken lock on the motel door, and then at his bruised cheek.

"Someone broke in? And they _didn't_ kill us??", Dean said, obviously confused. "I mean, we _are_ the Winchesters. Who _doesn't_ want to kill us?"

"Dean," Sam said, huffing and rolling his eyes. "Y/N is gone, and we don't know who or what took them to whatever location."

Dean was silent for a while, thinking about what could have happened to you. A few moments passed before a look of realization, and then anger, spread across his face.

"Son of a bitch," he said, walking over to his bed and reaching under his pillow to grab his gun.

"It's the Goddamn vamp."

 

**~~~**

 

You awoke to the smell of old, musty wood, wet from a recent rainfall. You were on your knees with your hands still tied behind your back. Moonlight poured in through an open window frame, casting a spotlight around you. The farthest you could see was the edge of the moonlit circle in front of you. You began to tug at the ropes binding your hands when you heard a noise that sounded like footsteps.

"Ah!”, a voice said, making the hairs on your body stand on end. "The sleeping beauty is finally awake!”

The voice sounded close, and you could still hear the quiet taps of shoes on wet wood. The taps grew closer, causing your heart to race. You could barely see a silhouette when the taps came to a stop.

"Don't be afraid, Y/N," the silhouette said. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to explain."

"How the fuck do you know my name?", you spat.

The figure sighed and slowly began to walk into the moonlight.

You let out a gasp when you saw who it was.

"Ethan?”

 

**~~~**

 

"We have to find Y/N, Sam," Dean said, slamming the Impala's trunk closed. "That son of a bitch is gonna pay."

Both Winchesters got into the Impala, shutting the doors at the same time. Sam watched as Dean fumbled to get the keys into the ignition.

"Dean?", he said, raising his eyebrows in concern.

"What?!”, Dean snapped, dropping the keys onto the floor. He mumbled something along the lines of, "Fucking piece of shit keys," and reached down to grab them.

"Dean, are you okay?", Sam asked.

"No, Sam, I'm not. If I hadn't been screwing around in the motel, Y/N would be safe and not currently held prisoner by a vampire whose location is unknown. We don't even know if Y/N is alive right now, Sam."

Dean leaned his elbow on the window of the Impala and rested his hand on his forehead, closing his eyes.

"It's not your fault, Dean. We both let our guards down," Sam said, trying to make his brother feel better. "If we leave now, we might get there in time to save Y/N."

Dean sighed and ran his hand down his face. Sam watched him as he clenched his jaw and pursed his lips, sliding the key into the ignition, making the Impala roar to life.

As they backed out of the motel parking lot, Sam pulled out his laptop and started typing, trying to find your location through your cell's GPS signal. He typed a few things in, causing a red dot to pop up on his screen.

"Found them," he said, leaning in to look at where the dot was located. "They're at an abandoned barn left off the main town road."

Dean pushed down on the accelerator, making the Impala grow louder, and followed Sam's directions, hoping they'd make it to you in time.

 

**~~~**

 

You were in shock.

"Ethan, where were you? What happened to you? We were all so worried about you. The whole town went looking for you. I've missed you."

"I'm here to tell you what happened to me. Why I went missing our junior year of high school," he said, pulling a chair over and sitting in front of you.

"I was walking home from your house late that night. I knew I should've just asked for a ride home, but I thought the walk would be good for me, so I kept walking the mile to my house. I was passing by an alley near my uncle's pizza place when I heard this voice crying for help." He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair before continuing.

"I ran into the alley and looked around for the woman who cried for help. She was leaning against the alley wall with all these cuts and bruises on her face, like someone had beaten her up. When I approached her and asked if she was okay, she said she was now and then fell into my arms and hugged me. I was getting ready to bring her into my uncle's place when three guys surrounded us. They started to move towards us, and I tried to protect the lady, but it turned out she was with them. One of the guys knocked me out, and I woke up chained to the ceiling in this concrete room. I called out for help, and one of the the guys just laughed and said it was no use. Then he walked up and bit my neck."

You remembered how you were bitten before you were taken from the motel, the pain from it still there.

"Then he forced me to drink some of his blood. I remember this sort of buzzing feeling spreading through my body when that happened. Like I was hopped up on three different drugs at the same time. Then this stabbing pain in my mouth happened, and I had these sharp ass teeth sticking out where all my normal teeth usually were. I started feeling dizzy and was sweating a lot, and then the girl from the alley walked up and cut her arm. Just seeing that blood made me crazy, and when she put her wrist to my mouth, it was like heaven. I'd never tasted anything like it in my life."

Once he'd finished, he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No," you whispered, not wanting to believe what you just heard. "It can't be true."

"Well, it's true, Y/N. I'm a vampire."

 

**~~~**

 

Sam and Dean had almost made it to the barn. They only had a few more yards before it came into view.

"We should stop here," Sam said, looking over at Dean.

The whole ride there had been silent. Dean hadn't said anything else about the conversation they had earlier, and it was starting to bug Sam. Normally Dean wasn't this quiet unless something was up.

Sam opened his mouth to ask Dean if anything else was wrong, but stopped, making a mental note to ask him about it later.

Dean stopped the car in the woods, semi-hidden from plain sight, and got out. He walked to the trunk and reached in to grab both him and Sam a machete. When Sam walked up, he held it out to him.

"We don't know how many vamps we're going to be walking in on, so be cautious," he said. He told himself it was stupid of him to worry about Sam when you were in danger right now. He shook his head to himself, not unnoticed by Sam, and started walking towards the barn.

 

**~~~**

 

"No. It can't be. You can't be a vamp," you said as you looked down at the ground, shaking your head.

"But I am, Y/N," Ethan said, standing up and walking over to you.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Ethan? Why wait until now?", you asked, looking up at Ethan, tears starting to form in your eyes.

Ethan crouched down in front of you and placed his right hand on your cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the freed tears.

"I wanted to tell you. I really did. You wouldn't have believed me though. I only knew that I could tell you now when I saw you with the Winchesters," he said, sliding his hand down to cup your chin.

"I kept looking for you after everyone else had given up, hoping that I'd find you and you'd be alright," you said, more tears building up and overflowing.

"I _am_ alright, Y/N."

You shook your head.

"No, Ethan. You're not. You're a vampire. You're... You're a monster," you said, hot tears now running down your cheeks.

Anger flashed across Ethan’s face, twisting it into a sour look. His hand fell from your chin and settled back at his side.

"I am _not_ a monster," he said, venom seeping through each word.

"Tell that to the innocent man you killed, _Twilight_."

You looked over to the barn doors and saw Sam and Dean standing with blades in their hands. Your eyes met Sam's and a sense of relief filled your body.

_You were going to be okay._

A smile had just started forming on your lips when Ethan thrust his wrist up to your mouth, a warm substance going down your throat.

You heard Dean shout your name and Sam shouting stop, but you couldn't focus because of Ethan's blood hitting your tongue and going down your throat.

Just like Ethan said, a buzzing feeling soon began to spread through your body. You started feeling dizzy when Ethan removed his wrist from your now blood covered mouth. It felt like your head was going to explode from all the noise going on around you.

You fell to the side, head slamming into the wooden floors, making your head spin even more. You heard Dean yell your name and saw him try to come over to you, but Ethan jumped out and tackled him, making them both crash into the wall.

Sam rushed over to you to make sure you were alright, feeling your temperature and looking at your bite mark.

You saw Ethan pin Dean against the wall and start to lean in to bite him.

"Dean," you said weakly.

Sam followed where your eyes were and quickly got up and ran over to Dean, pushing Ethan off of him. Sam went to cut off Ethan's head, but you cried out for him to not do it.

"Sam, no!”, you yelled as loud as you could. Your stomach had started to ache, hungry.

"Why the hell not, Y/N?!”, Dean said, wondering why you were saying such a thing.

"He's my friend," you explained, sweat building on your forehead and your stomach growling.

"Yeah, well he's also a fucking vampire!”

You tried to explain why you didn't want Ethan to die, but you couldn't because the spinning and sweating and hunger got worse.

  
And then everything was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update hopefully on the 20th!


	6. Guilty As Charged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after you passed out + a little late birthday thing for Dean.
> 
> Feelings are felt, angst is present, and a new character is introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to write a majority of this chapter from Dean's POV, but the end of it should be from the reader's!
> 
> This chapter was hard to write, but I'm happy with how it came out.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and please give feedback!!! Even comments guessing what happens next are greatly appreciated!!!

When Dean saw you hit the ground, something hot burned in his gut. He was furious. He was furious at the douche vamp that did this to you and at himself for not stopping him. He should have stopped him. He shouldn't have let his guard down. He just felt so... _safe_ with you. Like all the weight on his shoulders just disappeared when you were around. After all that, he couldn't bear the thought of you not being around anymore. Luckily for both of you, Sam had a plan.  
  
"Dean!" yelled Sam.  
  
Dean looked over at his brother and met his eyes. Dean watched as Sam communicated with him just by moving his eyes and moving his head.  
  
_"I'll go check on Y/N while you distract the vamp,"_ Sam's eyes and head movements said to Dean. Dean responded with eye contact and a firm nod. He lifted his blade, signalling to Sam that he's got his back, and watched as Sam moved slowly forward, hunched over with his blade held slightly up from his side. Dean watched his brother disappear behind some hay bails, and then turned his attention to the opposite side of the room where he had seen the vamp disappear to after Dean had loosened his grip on its shirt when you fell to the ground.  
  
Just thinking about it made his body heat up in anger. He'd only been that angry when it involved Sam or someone he cared about getting hurt. Not even the Mark had caused this feeling of pure hatred in his gut. Dean pressed his back against a thick wooden pillar, peering over his right shoulder to look for the vamp bastard.  
  
"Looking for me, Rapunzel?" he heard a voice above him say. Dean looked up at the ceiling and saw the vamp resting on a ledge smirking down at him. Dean glared at the vamp, his mouth turning into a scowl.  
  
"Why don't you come on down? We could have some tea, sing some songs. Good times," Dean said. He would've said something way more sarcastic, but his mind was busy elsewhere, so he had to settle for what he had.  
  
It seemed to work, though, because the vamp flashed it's teeth and swung down, landing in front of Dean. Before he could swing his blade at it, the vamp kicked it out of his hand, sending it clattering across the floor. It then kicked Dean in the stomach, making him fall to his knees. The vamp reached out with its right hand and grabbed a handful of Dean's hair, yanking it up, making Dean look at it.

Just as the vamp was about to pounce, a yell rang through the air followed by the vamp's arm hitting the floor. Dean let out the breath he'd been holding in and looked over to find Sam holding a blade coated in blood; he had cut off the arm that was holding his hair.

“Thanks Sammy," he said as the vamp fell onto it's knees, clutching its now stumped arm. It let out a howl that rattled Dean's bones, and then it stood up, it's eyes ablaze. Sam had walked back over to you and was lifting you up; the vamp saw this as its chance to attack and flung itself towards Sam.

“SAM!” Dean yelled, trying to warn his brother about the incoming threat. Sam turned around, blade resting by his side, and saw the bloodthirsty vamp bounding towards him. He reached for his blade, but the vamp kicked it out of his reach just before his fingers grasped the handle. Dean was watching the whole time, a panicked expression on his face, with no clue what to do. He had tried to stand up, but got extremely dizzy and had to sit back down. Just yelling Sam’s name sent a sharp pain through his abdomen. Dean tried to stand up again, pushing past the dizziness in order to help Sam.

_ “I promised Dad I’d always look after my little brother,” _ he said as he propped himself up on a pole.  _ “I can’t let him down.” _

With that, Dean pushed off the pole and made his way towards Sam and the battling vamp. He stepped forward in spite of the pain, and watched the vamp throw his brother around. The vamp was kicking his ass despite having one arm. Even though Sam was fighting back as hard as he could, the vamp was too strong and was predicting his every move. Blood was coming out of Sam’s nose and mouth, and scratches were scattered across his cheeks. Dean could see the fight in Sam’s eyes, but when he looked deeper, he could see the pure anguish he was in. It pained Dean just seeing his baby brother like this. It’s all his fault that they’re here in the first place. If he hadn’t of argued with Sam about letting you stay, you never would have been kidnapped, and they never would have had to come here.

Dean was inching closer the Sam and the vamp, the vamp now holding Sam up by his neck. Red hot anger spread through Dean’s entire body as he watched his brother struggle for air. Using the adrenaline that was now coursing through his veins, Dean pushed forward those last few feet between him and the vamp.

“Hey, bitch,” he said, getting his blade ready. When the vamp turned around, Dean swung at it, his blade connecting with its neck. The vamp cried out in agony as the blade sliced through its neck, letting go of Sam. Its head hit the floor with a thud, followed by its body. Dean rushed over to Sam after it was over.

“Sam?” he asked, worry evident in his voice and visible in his expression. “Sammy, are you alright?” He reached out and placed a hand on his brother’s face, examining it. Sam groaned at him.

“Yeah, Dean. I’m alright.” Sam winced as he stood up, holding his side and reaching for his face. Dean smacked his hand away from his face before he could touch it. Sam gave him a puzzled look, but then shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“You?” he asked, raising his eyebrows and crinkling his brow in concern. Dean ran his hand down both of his sides, a pained expression on his face. When he finished, he let out a sigh.

“Two broken ribs and a lot of bruising, but otherwise I’m fine,” he replied. That was only half of the truth. Dean was alright physically, but he wasn’t alright mentally. He had caused all this. He was the catalyst. If he hadn’t been so stupid as to let you come with them, you would have never been kidnapped. Sam would not have almost died. Dean knew he was to blame for all this, and it was taking a toll on him mentally. He was abruptly brought back from deep thought when Sam said his name.

“Dean?” he said, worried about whether or not his brother was telling the full truth. Sam knew that Dean didn’t really like to show his emotions; he felt as though they made him weak, which Sam believed was because he was raised by John.

“What? Yeah, Sam. Sure,” Dean said, obviously not having payed attention to what Sam had said. Sam knew this was the case, so he decided he was going to play with Dean.

“Oh, man! It’s nice to have you finally come out of the closet and admit you have feelings for Cas! You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment, Dean,” Sam gushed, a big ol’ goofy smile on his face. Dean’s head snapped towards Sam, his cheeks a light shade of pink.

“What the hell did you just say, Sammy?”

“I said ‘alright, let’s go take Y/N back to a safe place so we can make sure this doesn’t happen again.’ Come on. Let’s go,” Sam said, walking away before Dean could question him further, a smirk on his lips. He heard Dean make a noise of protest, and then one of embarrassment. Sam had really gotten him good with that one.

When Sam reached your unconscious body, he kneeled down and checked your pulse. When he found one, relief flooded his chest. He stepped around you, until he reached your back, and untied your hands. The rope had left red blisters and burns on your wrists, probably from you struggling against them so much. Slowly, he lifted you up until you were perpendicular with the floor. Then he slipped one hand under your knees and the other around your shoulder, making sure that your head wasn’t slumped forward or backwards. He stood up and looked over at Dean, and saw his brother standing in the same place Sam had left him in.

“Dean?” he asked, his eyebrows doing that same old confused/concerned Sam thing.

“Y/N didn’t want us to kill him, but I did it anyways. I shouldn’t have, but I did, and now Y/N is never going to talk to me again.”

Sam barely heard his brother, having to strain his ears to hear his brother’s words.

_ “Dean thinks that this is all his fault… He feels guilty for saving my life because he went against what Y/N said,”  _ Sam realized, mentally smacking himself for not realizing this sooner. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before responding.

“Dean, you didn’t have any other choice. You  _ had  _ to kill the vamp to save my life. I’m pretty sure Y/N will understand,” he said, trying very hard to stress his point to Dean. He wanted to make sure that Dean knew that it was his only choice; that you would understand that it was what Dean had to do in order to save his life. He wouldn’t be standing here now if Dean hadn’t killed the vamp.

He heard Dean sigh, and his heart ached to make his brother feel better. Dean didn’t deserve to carry all this weight on his shoulders. Dean didn’t deserve to feel like he was always to blame when anything went wrong. Sam hated that he couldn’t do anything but continuously reassure his brother that it was not his fault.

“Are you sure, Sammy?”

Sam could hear the pain and doubt in his elder brother’s voice. He wanted to walk over and hug Dean and tell him that he was absolutely positive. Instead, he just gave a simple response.

“Yes,” he said, doing his best to convey how he felt with his voice. Dean looked up at him with eyes full of pain and regret; then, they turned hard. Sam knew that Dean was trying to keep a strong face but was curled up into a ball on the inside. A sympathetic expression filled his face as he gave Dean a weak, toothless half-smile.

“Alright. Let’s get Y/N somewhere safe,” Dean said, walking past Sam and out the door, his hard expression falling from his face once past Sam. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t believe Sam. He didn’t think you would let him off that easily. He was sure he was going to find out soon enough, but in all honesty, he didn’t want to. He’d rather be stabbed than watch you as you processed him telling you that he’d killed the va- your friend.

**~The Next Day~**

Dean woke up when he heard the sound of voices. He kept his eyes shut, however, and tried to listen to what they were saying. He couldn’t make out much, but he did hear the words “birthday today”. Dean didn’t understand what that meant. He couldn’t think of anyone that he knew whose birthday was today. Hell, he didn’t even know what day it was. He pushed it to the back of his mind as he rolled over to the side of the bed and sat up. They had gone to a different motel not far from the other one, trying to get far away from the barn. Dean drove the whole way without saying a word. He could see Sam casting glances at him from the corner of his eye, but didn’t let Sam read him. He turned his expression back to the hard one from before and pursed his lips, pretending to be very concentrated on the road. Sam was smart, and Dean knew that he hadn’t fooled him, but he kept up the guise. He didn’t want his brother worrying about him.

Dean rubbed his face as he recalled the events of just a few hours ago. He blinked hard once, trying to wake his eyes up, and then reached over to grab his phone from the bedside table. Waking up the screen, he noticed was today’s date was. Dean sat there holding his phone and staring at the date on the screen until the screen turned itself off.

It was  _ his  _ birthday.

He felt so stupid for forgetting something like that. It’s not like they celebrated those things nowadays. The last time he could remember celebrating any birthday was a few years after Mary had died. It was Sam’s birthday, and he wanted to go do something with his “big brother Dean”. They ended up going to the park and eating some ice cream. Dean remembered not having seen his father all day, except for when Dean woke up. He had grunted a good morning and muttered something about checking out a lead. Dean had almost told his father that it was Sammy’s birthday, but thought otherwise. He didn’t want John to ruin Sam’s birthday by moping around about his mom. Sure, Dean had missed his mom; hell, he still missed her now. He didn’t let it take over his life though. He didn’t let it pull him further and further away from his family. John did, and Dean still despised him for practically abandoning him and Sam.

Dean shook his head to try and get the memories to go away. He wouldn’t let them get to him on his birthday. He would try his best to have a good day even though he doubted that he was ever going to have a good day again. He stood up after rubbing his face again, trying to wipe the bad thoughts away.

When Dean turned towards the voices, he froze. You were sitting at the table in the mini-kitchen talking to Sam and smiling. Dean wondered if Sam had told you about what had happened while you were unconscious, but he pushed the thought away. Sam knew Dean had to tell you about it. He knew that Dean felt responsible for everything that happened at the other hotel and in the barn. He would let Dean tell you. Judging by the look Sam gave him, he figured that’s exactly what Sam was going to do.

“I’m going to go check and see if there’s anything that looks like it might be a case,” Sam said, shooting another look at Dean before stepping out of the room.

When you looked up at Dean standing in the doorframe, you could tell that he was nervous. For what, you had no idea. Dean didn’t really seem like the type to get nervous. At least, to you he didn’t. You smiled at him, and he smiled back. You could tell that the smile he gave was forced, and dropped your own.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” you asked, tilting your head and squinting at him in confusion. He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. You thought back to when he had done that before; back in your car when you first met him, and when he told you about monsters. Butterflies churned in your gut. You didn’t know how, but everything Dean did was hot. Running his hand through his hair, walking around with a sense of confidence yet cockiness, drinking water or a beer, even talking was hot. You felt it was unfair that he was so attractive and you weren’t. You realized you had zoned out and snapped back into reality just as Dean said something about needing to talk.

“Okay,” you said, unsure of what Dean wanted to talk about. Had he caught you staring at him as he slept? Was he going to yell at you because of last night? Panic filled your entire being as Dean walked over to sit in the chair Sam had previously occupied. You rubbed your sweaty palms on your jeans, trying to stay calm.

“Listen, before you get mad at me, I want you to know that I had no other choice but to do this.”

“To do what, Dean? Just tell me,” you said. You were starting to get impatient on top of being extremely worried about what he was going to say.

“He was attacking Sam, and I didn’t know what to do, so I-”

You stood up, sending the chair squeaking behind you on the wooden floor. He couldn’t have. He wouldn’t have. You thought he cared about how you felt.

“Did you…did you kill Ethan?” you whispered as tears filled your eyes, distorting your vision.

Dean stood up and tried to walk over to comfort you, but you stepped away from him.

“Y/N, I didn’t have a choice,” he said, his eyes pleading with you to forgive him. “He was going to kill Sam…” His voice trailed off when he saw a tear break free and roll down your cheek. Guilt and regret filled his eyes as he tried once more to go to you. To try and comfort you.

“Don’t…don’t touch me,” you said as more tears broke free and trailed down your cheeks. You had wet streaks down your red cheeks, and your eyes were puffy. Dean stopped; he just stood there looking at you, his eyes beginning to water. You hugged yourself as soft sobs escaped you.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N. If I could take it back, I would. I’m so-”

“SHUT UP! I DON’T WANT YOUR FUCKING APOLOGY!” you screamed at him, your face turning a deep shade of red. Hot tears were running down your cheeks, and your head was pounding. He killed your best friend. The friend that you fell for. You didn’t want his half-assed apology. You wanted Ethan back.

Sam had rushed into the room when he heard you yelling, concern and panic plastered on his face and in his eyes. He looked at you, standing and hugging yourself with tears running down your cheeks, and then looked at Dean, who was standing with his face facing the floor. You both looked miserable.

Sam went to hug you, but you just stepped back and held a hand up, shaking your head no. He stopped and looked at you, his eyes looking hurt, but shaking his head okay. He wasn’t going to force you to let him hug you, even though it was what he really wanted to do. That isn’t who he is.

“I need some air,” you said, walking out of the motel room without looking back at Sam or Dean. You needed to cool off. Blow off some steam. Where you could do that, you didn’t know, but you kept walking down the sidewalk. You decided you were just going to keep walking until you found that place.

You had been walking for 10 minutes when a man approached you.

“Ma’am, are you alright?” he asked, crinkling his forehead in concern and looking at your tear stained cheeks. You shook your head no, and collapsed into a fit of tears. You felt strong arms wrap around you and you immediately felt calmer in this man’s embrace. You leaned into him, your breathing starting to return to normal. He rubbed circles into your back, relaxing your tense muscles.

“Thank you,” you said, closing your eyes and relaxing even more into the man. “I really needed a hug.”

The man put his hands on your upper arms and pushed you lightly away from him. He looked into your eyes and smiled.

"It was my pleasure, darling," he said, pulling you back into his embrace. It was then that you realized what was happening. You were hugging a man that you didn't even know, and you were letting him call you darling. A weird feeling spread through your gut and chest, and you pushed the man away.

"Hey! What was that for?!” he said, his smile changing into a frown. You shook your head and took a step back from him. He reached out to grab you, but you stepped out of his reach. You decided to run. You needed to get back to Sam and Dean. It wasn't safe here.

As you were running away, the man stood there watching you, a disappointed expression on his face. He sighed and put his hands into his pocket. You were far away from him when he opened his mouth and said one word.

"Bollocks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be sometime during the first week of February, hopefully.
> 
> See you then!
> 
> Be sure to comment!


End file.
